In a conference for freely discussing about a subject for discussion, such as a conference for examining the features of a new product, a plurality of participants meet in one place such as a conference room, explain and summarize their opinions utilizing a whiteboard and the like.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a voice recording device, a voice recording method, a voice recording program, and a recording medium, which record voice data, display the recorded voice data with input character data and image data on a screen, and record selected voice data in association with the character data and the image data.
Moreover, a multipoint electronic conference is performed through communication network. Patent Literature 2 discloses a multimedia minutes making device which reproduces voice data which is recorded with captured video data, input text data and the like according to operations of record start and stop in an electronic conference, and edits the data to make the minutes.